You May Now Kiss the Groom
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Naruto meets a man in a tool shed and one thing leads to another... AU, SasuNaru, PWP, two shot
1. Part I

**You May Now Kiss the Groom**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and over half the anime community's souls.**

**AN: PWP anybody?**

**Yeah, I thought so.**

* * *

><p>"You know what I hate? Calm down, it's nothing big. I hate when leaves get stuck in the rake. The teeth of the rake just penetrate these crinkly, brown leaves instead of doing its job, so I have to pick them out and put them into the pile myself."<p>

Nara Shikamaru, my supervisor and good friend from high school, blew out the smoke incased in his mouth as he flicked the loose ash off the end of his cigarette. He never used to smoke, but he started when our math teacher, Asuma-sensei, died in a car accident towards the end of senior year of high school. "You know what _I_ hate?" he asked, sticking the cigarette between his lips.

I looked at him and pouted. "The fact that I'm always complaining about mundane things?" It was just a guess.

"You're really getting good at this, Naruto." He commented with a smirk. He hopped of the railing of the gazebo and picked up a leaf that I had missed, flicking it towards my makeshift mountain. "This would be easier if you just used a leaf blower. They asked that the leaves weren't in sight, not completely disposed of."

I smacked a gloved hand to my forehead. "You have gotta be kidding me." Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Also, you're putting all these leaves into a pile, but you don't have a trash bag to put them in. Are you expecting the guests to take a break from the wedding to relive their childhoods and play in the leaves?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing the white arch that had been decorated in pink and purple flowers, and fake green vines and white tulle.

I burst out laughing at the image of the groom stopping in the middle of his vows and running over to the pile, squealing like a child as he jumped in. Shikamaru looked at me weirdly and I waved my hand to dismiss any questions he had. He wouldn't understand my humor. "I'm going to go get the leaf blower, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll go get us some drinks. What do you want?" Shikamaru said, flicking his cigarette again.

"Do the Dew, man!" I laughed before heading off to the shed a few yards away. I glanced down at the padlock and saw that it was hanging on the hook, but the lever from the other door wasn't in place. "Damn it, Kiba, you left the shed unlocked again…" I muttered and pulled the right door open and stepped inside.

I immediately halted at the scent of cigarette smoke and looked to my right where a tall man was standing by the window. It was dark in the shed, but from the light coming through the window and the opened door, I could see that he was wearing black slacks and dress shoes, and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His dark hair stuck out in the back, and his bangs framed his pale face, contrasting beautifully. His dark eyes narrowed at me and I felt myself stiffen under his dark gaze.

"Uh…this is for personnel only…" I said, trying to regain my composure. But damn, this man was sexy. He was like one of those models you thought only existed through Photoshop and extra heavy make-up and effects. Yet, here he was; the cover of a magazine in real life. And I had every right to think that because I swung both ways. I wouldn't call myself bi, because I hate labels, but to me, gender didn't matter when you were having a good time.

"Close the door," the man said a voice as gorgeous as his face. I wonder if he could sing…I bet that would be sexy. The man glared at me and suddenly stepped forward, yanking me inside and then slamming the door shut. "Are you deaf or something?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but then what he said actually registered and I glared at him. "I'm not deaf, _asshole_. And I meant it when I said that this is for personnel only."

"What, a shed? You must be one unfortunate person to value having a shed all to yourself." He said, blowing smoke into my face. "I'm just trying to enjoy a smoke in private."

I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face, my eyes stinging. Oh my God, this guy was a total dick! Damn it, all the hot ones were. "Look, I just work here, so I can't really force you out. So whatever, stay in here, I don't care." I walked over to the left wall where two leaf blowers were hanging and pulled one off. I paused for a moment, trying to remember what else I needed with this. "Oh, extension cord, extension cord…" I muttered to myself, setting the leaf blower down on the uneven, wooden floor.

"What's your name?" the man asked me suddenly while I tried untangling all the different colored wires, holding them up to the window to try and find the tape that had the length written on it.

I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, but I still smiled. "Naruto…" I said in confusion, watching him flick some ashes on the floor though I couldn't see them land on the floor. They seemed to vanish into the darkness.

"Are you working on the landscape for that wedding?" he asked before taking a single, long inhale of the cigarette.

"Uh…" I said, suddenly embarrassed by my job. This man was probably a CEO of a bank, or a lawyer or something. He was in clean, pressed clothes while I was wearing a grimy jumpsuit. "Just getting rid of the leaves," I laughed nervously.

He dropped the cigarette on the floor and crushed it under his clean show. I considered saying something about that, mostly because that couldn't be good for such nice shoes. I remained quiet, though and went back to searching for a long enough extension cord, expecting him to leave now that he was done smoking.

"Do you believe that true happiness can be found in marriage?"

My eyes widened and I dropped the wires. Turning to him, he was looking at me with a serious expression, his hands in his pockets. What should I say to that? I've never been married nor ever considered it. Then again, I was only twenty-three. I had plenty of time. "Well…" I began, his black eyes looking at me expectantly. "In my humble, honest opinion…I don't think so." He raised an eyebrow and I took that as a sign to continue. I turned my whole body to him and moved my hands animatedly as I spoke. "I mean, if you truly love the other person, then I guess you'll figure out a way to find true happiness. But if you don't love them with your whole being…I mean, God, how should I put it. Um…" I fumbled around for the right word. Finally, it came to me and I blurted it out without a second thought. "Sex."

He looked at me, obviously baffled by my response, and my cheeks flared up. "What I mean is, if you don't love them, you have to think of it like this: you're going to be stuck having sex with the same person over and over again for the rest of your life. Or at least until you divorce." I added the last part quickly.

He chuckled and I relaxed a little. "That does sound awful, doesn't it?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah," I grinned at him. "I mean, you can't have sex with total strangers anymore once you get hitched."

He gave me a dark look, his head bowing slightly. "Such as total strangers that you meet in a tool shed?"

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart shuddered. The way he was looking at me was down right sexy, like I was a fine pastry on a plate set before him. It made my pulse race and my palms sweat. He took a step towards me and I took one back, bumping into the wall and mountain of tangled extension cords. "Y-yeah, I guess that's a good example…" I muttered, my mind racing with thoughts. One being _Yes! He's totally gay and hitting on me!_ I couldn't help myself; I've never been hit on by such a gorgeous specimen.

He put a hand on the wall of my right and used it to lower himself to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the kiss, but it never came. I opened them and took in the smirk on his face, immediately feeling my body tense. He was making fun of me! But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, he closed the space between us and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I immediately pushed my head forward, and he tangled a hand into my messy hair, which was kind of embarrassing because I hadn't washed it the night before and it was probably sweaty from all the manual labor I had been doing since this morning. I timidly reached my hands up and gripped at the front of his shirt.

As the kiss deepened, he nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth just slightly, only to have a tongue force its way inside. I closed down on it and sucked and he moaned in approval. He pressed himself against me and I found that he was taller than me by an inch or two by the way I had to tilt my head back for him. He moved to kiss along my jaw, nipping it a few times, which made me glad that I had shaved that morning.

The hand on the wall disappeared and he yanked my head back right as he unzipped the dirty green jumpsuit all the way, freeing me of the heat. I hadn't even realized how hot it was getting until he did that, so I was grateful (and I also wondered if maybe he had known). I let go of his shirt to pull my arms out of the suit, and he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, kissing me passionately once more.

This was officially one of the craziest things I've ever done. Sure, I've had spontaneous sex before, but that was at parties or a bar. But here, in a shed, in the park I work in with a man who was not only sexy, but also kind of an asshole…this was just insane. Nonetheless, I wasn't about to stop it from happening.

His hands trailed down my arms, over my chest, and stopping at my stomach where he grabbed a hold of my white undershirt and tugged up on it. His lips pulled away from mine and he pulled the shirt over my head. I leaned back against the wall, having moved to get rid of the shirt, and looked up at him. His eyes raked over my torso, making me feel self conscious, and he suddenly reached a hand out and traced my tattoo with his finger tips.

"That's…" he said quietly. "I'm not going to lie, you're really hot, Naruto." He dragged the back of his fingernails over my stomach and I shuddered.

Taking some initiative, I reached forward and plucked at his buttoned dress shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked in his pants. I froze as his slender fingers began to unbutton the shirt and pale skin was exposed. He pulled off his shirt the rest of the way, turning and tossing it over the seat of a John Deer lawnmower, and I stared at how his muscles flexed.

That just wasn't fair. I got my six-pack from working hard in my job. This man seemed to have a flawless body, like a Greek god, and…shit, he had a "V" muscle. My eyes trailed to the belt and suddenly pale hands were there, unbuckling it. I looked up at him and licked my lips. So we were really going all the way.

He pushed me back against the wall and began forcing my jumpsuit down my hips until it pooled around my ankles.

"Holy shit," I moaned when he got down on his knees before me. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of my boxers and tugged them down so they joined my crumpled suit. He eyed my semi-hard cock and wasted no time, taking it into his mouth and sucking. My head fell back and hit the wall. My eyelids fluttered as he began to bob his head back and forth, desperately holding back the moan that was bubbling in my throat.

There was always one part of me that never turned off during sex, and that was my competitive side. I didn't want this man to know that he was making me feel so good to the point that I could barely stand it. My gloved hands rested on his bare shoulders, and the thought to take them off crossed my mind, but a particular suck made my mind go blank and my knees bent at the sensation.

He reached up and pinned my hips to the wall of the shed, giving one last suck and lick to the head before pulling back and smirking at me. He popped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, making sure to put on a nice show of sensual licks and grunts due to my staring.

Pulling them out, he pointed them at me and grabbed his wrist, licking them and almost trying to rid his saliva and replace it with my own. He yanked his arm away and returned his mouth to my cock, moaning around it and sending sweet vibrations all the way down to my toes.

I barely noticed the finger that entered me, but grunted at the second, glaring down at the top of the man's head due to his impatience. He didn't seem to care that much, though, and began scissoring his fingers. When he added a third finger, he sucked even hard, his cheeks hollowing, and I felt lost in the sensation. Hell, he could probably shove a pine cone up my ass and I wouldn't notice if he kept _that_ up.

"Ah, _shit_!" I whispered as I felt the stirrings of orgasm in the pit of my stomach. I wiggled against his thrusting fingers and he looked up at me. I guess he could tell I was close by the look on my face, and he removed his fingers and mouth despite my disapproving moan.

My eyebrows rose when he untied my left shoe and lifted my leg at the knee to pull it off. He guided my foot out from my boxer and jumpsuit leg before standing up before me. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes and swallowed.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked quietly.

"What do you think? And it's a little late to be asking that, idiot." He stated bluntly.

I glared at him, even if he was kind of right. "Are you…?" I trailed off. It was his turn to glare at me. "All right, all right," I put up my hands defensively. "I was just making sure. So am I." I added the last part quickly.

He grabbed my right wrist roughly, making me jump, and pulled off my glove. He did the same to the other hand, letting them drop to the wooden floor. He next placed his hand on the back of my thigh and pulled it up. He nodded at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, jumping up slightly so he could catch my other thigh. He slammed me back against the wall and I let out a small cry of pain as my bare skin scraped against the wood.

"Sorry," he muttered. He wasn't really sorry, I could tell. But he was strong, I'd give him that. I knew that I wasn't light as a feather and he wasn't even shaking as he held up most of my weight. He pushed my legs open wider before angling himself.

I watched as his pale cock, bright pink at the head, pressed into my exposed, stretched hole. I forced myself to relax and bit my lip, turned on even more by the sight of him entering me slowly.

"Shit, you're tight," he muttered as he slid in.

I gulped for air, finding it hard to swallow. My rear was beginning to sting, but only a little. We both let out a sigh of relief when he was fully sheathed within me, his hips pressing against my ass cheeks.

He remained still, looking down at my face and waiting for me to give him the okay to move. Maybe he wasn't too much of a bastard.

"O-okay," I said after a couple of minutes of adjusting. "You can move now."

He let out a shuddering sigh of relief and pulled out an inch, then thrust back in. He kept doing this, pulling out a little more each time, his fingers pressing into my thighs with bruising force.

"O-oh God…" I whispered as the pain began to dull and I focused on the feel of him entering me over and over again. He was possibly the biggest guy to ever enter me, though that wasn't saying much since I'm usually the one who tops when it's with another guy.

"Say my name," he said, thrusting in roughly.

"I don't know your name," I whined, gripping onto him tighter as he began to speed up, his hips bucking wildly.

He seemed to lose his train of thought for a minute, shoving into me relentlessly. Finally, he said, "Sasuke…my name is Sasuke."

God, even his name sounded sexy.

I cried out when he struck my prostate, my vision going fuzzy for a brief moment. "Sasuke!" I called out, clawing at his back. He leaned back, jumping slightly to adjust me with him, and I fell forward. Our sweaty chests rubbed smoothly against each other.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed and I did as I was told. His hands moved to my rear and he squeezed and pulled at my cheeks.

I buried my face into his neck and moaned when he hit my prostate again. The new angle had him practically assaulting the gland and I found it harder and harder to hold back my moans and shouts.

"Ah! Ahh! Sasuke! Sasuke, harder!"

"Shit, Naruto…" He pushed my back against the wall and began pounding into me with unyielding thrusts.

I grit my teeth as my stomach tightened in expectant release. "S-Sasuke, I'm going to come…"

"Yeah, me too…" Sasuke whispered in my ear, his movements becoming more and more noticeably jerky. "Scream for me when you do."

His tone was commanding, and I loved it. A few more thrusts aimed directly at my prostate, and I came hard, gripping tightly onto Sasuke and shouting his name as my hips slammed back against him and I clamped down. He stiffened against me and I could almost feel him filling me, but I was too far gone to care.

"Naruto…" His hips rolled lazily as he rode out his own orgasm, kissing my ear, my temple, my hair.

We remained in that position for what seemed like eternity before he finally grabbed my thighs and pulled out with a hiss. He eased me to the floor, stopping me inches above the floor to move the top half of my jumpsuit, and then lowering me to sit on it. I had to admit that it was very considerate of him even though I could still feel the uneven floor boards under me.

"Holy shit," I breathed out and laughed.

Sasuke tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a plain white handkerchief. Handing it to me, he pointed at my lower regions in an almost embarrassed way. "Use it to clean yourself up."

I grinned widely at him. "Thank you," I said as I unfolded it. I looked up at him and my face flushed at the intense stare he had aimed at me.

He leaned forward to kiss me, but his cell phone started ringing. Sighing in aggravation, he pulled it out of his pocket and glared at it. "Shit," he grumbled. "I'm late for something."

I raised my hands and chuckled weakly. "By all means, get out of here."

He leaned forward and kissed me quickly before standing up and doing the button on his pants. He stuck his phone in his mouth and pulled on his shirt, quickly buttoning it up and tucking it back into his pants. He looked at me as he did his belt and then removed the phone from his mouth. "This was fun," he said with a smirk.

I smiled back. "Yeah, it was."

"Goodbye, then…" he said awkwardly and walked out of the shed, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and collected my bearings before using the handkerchief he had given me to wipe myself clean. I stuck my leg back in my boxer and jumpsuit and stood up on slowly, pulling them up together. I found my undershirt draped over the extension cords, and pulled it back on. Once I was dressed all over again, I looked down at the watch on my wrist and cussed. I only had fifteen minutes to get rid of those leaves.

Deciding to forget about the leaf blower, I grabbed a couple of trash bags and rushed out of the shedding, leaving the door wide open so it could air out from the smell of sex and cigarette smoke.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did you go?" Shikamaru asked me as we walked through the trees of the park, staying off the main path due to the wedding going on.<p>

"I had to take a dump," I lied, taking a sip of my Mountain Dew. Shikamaru looked at me in disgust and I laughed. I quieted down as we passed the area with the wedding, turning my head to look at the people sitting in straight rows of chairs and the couple standing up at the alter. My feet halted all on their own as I stared at the man standing across from the bride. Was that who I thought it was?

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked me, stopping as well.

I looked at him with wide eyes and jutted my thumb towards the ceremony currently going on. "Do you know whose wedding this is?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Why?"

Why, he asked. Because I just had sex with the groom in a tool shed an hour ago, that's why!

"Just curious…" I said and continued walking.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun. This was literally a dream I had, and I just woke up and wrote it within three hours. Oh yeah –flexes muscles- I don't know what muscles have to do with writing SasuNaru porn…<strong>

**I actually have an idea for a continuation of this, but I don't know if I should.**

**And I know people want to bite my head off because Sasuke is marrying Sakura, but deal with it.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys so much!**


	2. Part II

**You May Now Kiss the Groom II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…major bogus, dude.**

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I kept going back and forth with myself. "Should I write it? Oh, but there are people who really wanted to see a continuation, so I really should! But won't it be a little weird? I mean, the first one was just a dream I had, so now I actually have to put thought into a continuation…gah! Just do it!"**

**I swear, E. Pure, I wasn't ignoring you! I've read all your messages, I just kept forgetting to respond. I'm an airhead, and very forgetful. I did try to contact you a month or two ago, but I couldn't figure out how and got sidetracked and I'm just a mess. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first story! Y'all are amazing!**

**And of course I love my silent readers too! –big hugs for you guys-**

**Again, this is just PWP. A continuation of another PWP. You get a PWP! You get a PWP! Everybody gets a PWP! –shot-**

* * *

><p>Was that…?<p>

No way, it couldn't be…

Oh shit, it was!

I ducked behind a rather overweight man, smiling awkwardly when he glared down at me as though I had insulted him in the highest form possible. Though, I guess I would also be offended if someone used my rolls of fat to take cover. Don't like it, dude? Lose some Goddamn weight! But not just yet; let me hide behind you a little longer. "Haha, sorry…I'm just avoiding my crazy ex."

The man sighed and walked away, unaware that I followed him, bending over as I walked.

What the hell was Sai doing here? Wait, no, sorry, that was a stupid question. This was an art show; it was his element after all. So if anyone should be questioned on their presence at such a gathering, it would most likely be me.

The answer was simple, though. I was here to impress a girl that had the most fantastic set of tits ever!

Unfortunately, this girl met up with some of her friends, they squealed and foamed at the mouth a little - like all hell broke loose at the sight of each other, and then she was swept away, never to be seen again. I was sure if I stuck around I'd end up finding her eventually. Or she'll find me, who knows.

The fat man ended up leading me to the bar – go figure - and I stood straight again, adjusting the navy blue blazer I kept tucked away in the back of my closet in case I ever went somewhere nice.

I looked behind me to try and find Sai, but the crowd around the bar was too thick to see between the bodies. Turning back around, I stared at the back of a man's hair that was spiked out. Stupid hairstyle if you asked my already buzzed mind.

What could I say? The punch here was deadly.

And haven't I seen that haircut before?

The man with the funny haircut turned to listen to something a man with long brown hair was saying, and pale skin and dark eyes came up and metaphorically bitch slapped me in the memory.

_Sasuke!_

I spun around on my toes and felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes shifted around wildly, trying to get my bearings. Holy shit that was Sasuke! The groom I had sex with in the tool shed on his wedding day!

This was weird, how long has it been? One, two…huh, only four months. It feels longer.

It was embarrassing to admit this, but I started dating Sai a couple of weeks after that run-in with Sasuke…because he _looked_ like Sasuke. The sex, however, never matched up and I felt myself hollowing out because I was only lying to myself.

I had no interest in Sai. Sure, he looked like Sasuke outwardly, and he too was a total bastard, but it was never the same. Especially with his eyes.

Maybe I was just remembering it weirdly, but I loved that Sasuke's eyes seemed to penetrate me to my very core in the shed…then he actually did penetrate me.

Okay, that was a bad joke, sorry.

Long story short, I ended up breaking it off with Sai after the second month. He hadn't been exactly consensual.

I peeked over my shoulder to see the man with long hair shake Sasuke's hand, and then get up to leave. I thought about going up and taking the seat next to him, and be all casual with him. Should I even talk to him in the first place, though? He was married now, right? So yeah, I probably shouldn't say anything to him.

Looking around again, I sighed. Who was I kidding? I wanted to talk to him; I wanted him to look at me with those eyes. Inhaling deeply, I gathered up the courage and approached his chair. He suddenly turned around in his seat, facing me, and I spun around so fast it almost gave me whiplash, heading in the opposite direction.

"Naruto?"

I paused and looked up at the ceiling, counting to three before turning back again and grinning. "Hi!" I squeaked, much to my embarrassment. Damn it, why was I so nervous? I've only met him once, I shouldn't be freaking out like this! Oh, but God, he was looking at me with those smoldering eyes that matched the smirk on his face. My heart wouldn't calm down even if it meant death.

I cleared my throat and tried to play it off cool. "Uh…hi. I thought I recognized you."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He knew I was full of shit, and I guess that was okay.

My gaze trailed down to look at his left hand, but it was hidden behind the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Naruto, is that you?" An all too familiar voice called from behind me.

"Oh shit," I whispered, Sasuke's eyebrow arching questioningly. "Please don't be…"

"Hey, Naruto," A hand grabbed my left bicep and forced me to turn and look up at empty black eyes. I always thought it strange that he was an artist and yet held such an empty gaze. Sai smiled down at me and my entire body stiffened.

I cleared my throat and tried to pull my arm away, but his grip only tightened. "H-hi Sai…fancy meeting you here." I hoped that he got the hint from my dead tone that I didn't want to talk to him.

"That should be my line. What are you doing here? Come on, I want to introduce you to some people." Sai said quickly, and he began tugging me away from the bar.

I opened my mouth to protest, but two strong arms wrapped around my chest and stomach from behind, and an abrupt croak escaped my throat.

Both Sai and I looked back, and my nose brushed against a pale cheek and dark bangs. "Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Sorry, but he's here with me, and I don't appreciate you trying to steal him." Sasuke growled as though he meant it. But of course he didn't because, well, I was just a guy he had a quickie with in a shed. We never spoke before or after that. Nonetheless, I was grateful that he had caught on to my desperate need to get away from Sai.

He leaned over and kissed me on the corner of my lips and my heart shuddered in its cage. Well shit, he was putting extra effort into this show.

Sai smiled politely, but his eyebrows indicated that he was annoyed. "Then would you mind me borrowing him for just a moment?" He yanked on my arm, but Sasuke held fast.

Sasuke, whose face was still pressed against the side of mine, glared at Sai; I could literally feel his frown. "Actually I would mind." he clipped.

He waited for Sai to let go of my arm before taking one of his off me and leaning back to get his jacket off the chair. He moved to my side, his other arm sliding around me and causing goose bumps to rise so fast, like students jumping out of their seats at the last bell of the school day, and then his hand grabbed mine. He pulled me away from Sai and past a large group of people.

I felt like my arm was going to be pulled off, he was tugging hard as he made me weave in and out of the bodies.

"Uh, Sasuke, thank you for that. I froze up back there, and you really saved me." I said, picking up speed so I could get closer to him and didn't have to shout it.

"Shut up, stop talking." Sasuke snapped, not even looking back at me as he continued to lead me God only knows where.

Such an asshole.

I glanced down at the hand holding mine and realized it was his left. Turning it ever so slightly, I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling at the empty ring finger.

He took a sharp right into an alcove where the bathrooms were located, and I took a chance to look behind me. I thought I saw the girl I came with, but I wasn't sure.

He opened a door and shoved me inside before another thought could cross me mind.

"Wha-" I was cut off by the sound of the door shutting. The room was pitch-black, save for the stream of light coming through the crack under the door. I jumped at the sound of something bumping against the door and then fumbling around on the wall. The light came on over head and I winced slightly at the sudden adjustment my eyes had to make.

Looking back at Sasuke, I felt my heart sink as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a thin, gold ring. He slipped it onto his left ring finger and I almost rolled my eyes. No, wait, I actually did roll my eyes. Of course, my hopes of the wedding somehow being called off, or those two divorcing, were too much.

"You were right." Sasuke said suddenly, leaning back against the door and I gave him a blank look.

I don't know why I felt so betrayed. Maybe because I felt like we had some kind of connection since he saved me from Sai. I was just looking too deeply into it. "What was I right about?" I asked in a tired tone.

"I shouldn't have gotten married if I didn't love her with my whole being." He looked at me pointedly.

I sighed and scratched at my head. "I didn't know you were the groom of that wedding. If I had, I wouldn't have…said those things."

He tilted his head to the side and frowned deeper. "So if you had known I was the one getting married, you would have lied to me and let me live out my miserable life with a woman who is slowly driving me insane in only the first few months?"

I shrugged. I guess, maybe, if I had known he was the groom I would have still said those things. But I definitely wouldn't have slept with him! "I take it things aren't working out?"

"Let's just say that I wish I had met you sooner. Then again, my parents pressured me into getting married so I guess this would have happened anyway." Sasuke's eyes trailed up and down my body and I looked down at myself, wondering if I had spilled something on my clothes without noticing. Everything seemed fine to me. "Sorry," he said. "I don't know why I was expecting to see you in that greasy jumpsuit."

I frowned slightly, unsure how I should take that comment. Was he trying to be funny? Cute? Was he purposefully reminding me that we did it in a tool shed while I was at work? Because if he was, I could play that game too.

"Yeah, well, you look the same as last time. In a suit, like you have somewhere _important_ to be." Yes, I went there.

He glared at me. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

I felt bad for my comment, but not enough to apologize outwardly.

Sasuke walked over to me and I held my breath. It wasn't like I thought he was going to hurt me, but I was nervous around him. So when he suddenly lifted me shirt by the hem, I couldn't help but fling my body backwards against the shelf.

"Calm down," he said, clearly annoyed by my sudden distance. "I've wanted to see it again." My mind raced with what he could possibly mean by that. See what? My belly button? What was under my shirt that he wanted to see again?

He stepped closer to me and lifted my dress shirt once more, all the way up to my chin, and I shuddered at his cold hand touching my stomach. Oh right, I forgot about my tattoo. He did tell me that he thought it was hot last time we met. Once again, the memory of him blowing me and kissing me and taking me against the wall of the shed…I never have been able to go back in there without getting hard. It was a real pain. I was jerked from my thoughts when blunt nails dragged over the skin on my stomach and I bucked my hips in surprise. He seemed to like that kind of reaction from me and he instantly pressed his body against mine.

"What are you doing?" I growled when he rocked his hips into mine. This kind of guy was the worst! The absolute worst! He was married and yet he was messing with me in the custodian closet at some art gallery. And I wasn't doing anything to push him away. Crap, I was no better than him.

"Shut up." His tone was dead serious and it made me shiver. It was almost as if he expected me to roll over and let him take me.

He began grinding against me so hard that it almost seemed like he was trying to rub through the material of our pants. It had me panting heavily, arousal taking over the better judgment of my brain.

This wasn't good. I mean, sure, it felt good – no, it felt _amazing_. I had been secretly craving this for months and now I was finally getting it. But he was married! Geez, how many times did I have to tell myself that before I finally got the strength and courage to push him off me? Clearly, no matter how much I reminded my brain, my body was either not bothered by the fact or loved the idea even more.

His mouth became glued to mine, our tongues sweeping over the other's mouth desperately as though it had been four years rather than four months. My front was already on fire from him being pressed against me and it oddly wasn't that uncomfortable.

His mouth parted from mine and I subconsciously followed, one of his pale hands catching my hair and pulling my head back. "Do you have a condom?"

His breath fanned out over my face and I could smell the whiskey and coke he had been drinking earlier. I nodded, finding it too hard to speak much less swallow with the way my head was tilted back.

"Get it out."

My hand shot down to the pocket on the seat of my dress pants, pulling out my wallet and dropping it when his lips and teeth found the pulse on my neck. "Ah…"

"Idiot." He kissed me hard once before dropping to his and getting to work on the belt.

He sure didn't waste any time, huh? I looked down with dazed eyes as he lowered my pants and boxers from my hips. It was a good thing it was so muggy in this closet because I hated being exposed in a cold room. Not that I would have to worry about it for long because apparently Sasuke liked to get down to the point. He did the same back in the shed, too. I guess I should have been grateful that he wasn't a teaser.

His forehead bumped against my exposed stomach as he took me all the way in, which made me wonder when he had unbuttoned my shirt. I figured it was when he was kissing me, but really, who cares about stuff like that when they have such a sinful mouth wrapped around their cock? Damn, he was as good as ever at giving head. Each suck made my toes curl to the point that they ached, and every time he pulled back he would lick the head as if to leave a signature, a promise of return. And the process would start all over again. The tight coiling in my stomach became too much to ignore too soon.

"I'm gonna…" I warned him weakly, but he got the message clearly.

He stood back up, giving me some time to catch my breath while he removed his coat. He unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt before presenting three fingers to me. "Suck."

What, no 'please'? Not that I really wanted him to ask nicely about something like that. That would be a little weird; like having sex with my friend Lee who was very polite and respectful. Not that I wanted to have sex with those bushy brows. Oh god, stop thinking about it! I had to stop with the ADD. I had a gorgeous guy in front of me, and he was waiting for me to lube up his fingers so that he could stick them inside _me_. Yes, I was going to overlook the fact that he was married until all of this was over. Then I would hate myself for it and drink to forget about it. Maybe I'd even confide in my friend Ino about it. Why not? She loved hearing about my gay escapades anyway. Wait, she loved making fun of my gay experiences. Never mind, I won't tell her.

A hand gripped my jaw and forced my mouth open, sticking three fingers inside the cavern. My first instinct was to fight back, but then I realized that I had been a complete space case while Sasuke stood there, glaring at me impatiently. To make up for my absence of mind, I made sure to suck and lick the fingers as seductively as possibly, gazing at him with hooded eyes. He didn't seem too impressed by my show, which pissed me off.

His hand retreated and he pushed my pants down my hips the rest of the way so they fell around my ankles. He kissed me hard and quick, his tongue swiping over my bottom lip as if asking for entrance. As soon as I opened my mouth, he pulled back and turned me around, making me face the shelves.

This time seemed so different from when we did it in the shed. It was as if he was much more desperate to get it on with me; unlike last time when he was very collected and calm. As if he had missed me all this time and couldn't wait to do it with me again. Maybe that was just the alcohol talking (or me getting my hopes up). Either way, I wished he wasn't rushing through this. Of course, at the same time, it was more plausible for us to get caught this time so I guess we didn't have a choice.

Hopefully this time he wouldn't have to rush off to get married or something, I thought bitterly.

"Hey!" I turned my head and glared at him as his finger twisted and wiggled inside of me. He gave me a pointed look, as if saying "what are you going to do about it?" He could have warned me. I inhaled deeply and face forward again. I leaned forward and gripped the shelves for support as his second finger entered me. Why was he being such an asshole tonight?

"I wasn't aware that I was being an asshole." Sasuke said suddenly, and I realized that I had just said that out loud.

"Uh…" I hissed when his fingers probed me deeper, my knees dipping at the sensation. "I-I didn't…" I couldn't find the words as lips attached themselves to the back of my neck.

His free hand found my neglected member and began stroking it in time with the thrusting of his fingers, and I barely noticed when he added a third and fourth. "Not to be an _asshole_ or anything," Geez, he wasn't going to let that go, was he? "But you're going to have to work on keeping your voice down this time."

"Are you – ah! Saying that I'm loud o-or something?" Damn it, I had forgotten how good he was at this. The preparations didn't last long, or maybe I had just gotten so caught up in the sensations that I lost track of time. Before I knew it, Sasuke was suiting up standing behind me, guiding his member to my stretched entrance.

I let out a sharp gasp and grit my teeth as he entered me in single, swift thrust. Even though he was wearing a condom, I could feel almost every vein of Sasuke's thick, pulsing cock inside me. It was exhilarating as Sasuke pulled out slowly and I felt every inch.

"Are you okay?" he asked behind me. For some reason I thought of how he had probably gauged how I was feeling by my face last time. However, now he couldn't see my expressions so he had to find out verbally. I guess it was nice that he cared so much.

"I'm fine-aaah!" He didn't even wait for a second before he pushed in again, this time at a different angle and pressing directly into my prostate. "Sh-shit…" I groaned, subconsciously pushing back against the intrusion.

He began driving his hips into me mercilessly; making me have to bite my bottom lip to keep from shouting in ecstasy each time my prostate was struck. "You're tighter than last time…"

He remembered how tight I was the first time we did it? I wasn't sure if I should be creeped out or ecstatic. I gulped for air, finding it hard to swallow. My rear was stung from the lack of lubricant, but it was quickly dying away. "Fuck, Sasuke!" I whispered. Usually I wasn't very good at holding my voice in, but I could hear people's laughter through the wall and remembered where we were. I had to keep quiet as if my life depended on it. Though he wasn't making that easy…

Sasuke didn't even seem to notice the voices that suddenly sounded so much louder now that I was self-conscious of them, and he only slammed into me harder, faster, and deeper. If it wasn't for his strong hold on my hips or my grasp on the wooden shelves, I was sure my legs would have given out beneath me by now.

His hands suddenly slid up from my pelvis, and moved to my chest where he began pinching and pulling at my nipples. I let out a sharp cry and threw my head back. He rolled his fingers around and over the pert nubs, teasing them relentlessly. He seemed satisfied with my reactions, though I was getting too loud and he seemed to think so too because he returned his hands to my hips.

I couldn't think straight anymore, and it was becoming a chore to simply stay quiet. I could feel that I was on the edge of my orgasm, but I was merely teetering there as his thrusts became shallower. He was losing rhythm and clearly trying to make this last longer, but that wasn't what I wanted right now. I was so close and he was keeping me from coming!

I purposefully squeezed around him, practically sucking him deeper inside me with a grunt.

"Naruto…" He huffed when one particular squeeze forced him to have to halt his movements, and he leaned his chin on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't stop…" I panted.

Sasuke hesitated before nodding, and he started thrusting again, his hips jerky and uncoordinated unlike before.

The tight, hot coiling in my stomach was becoming almost unbearable. A hand suddenly wrapped around my bobbing erection, gave it a few skillful strokes, and it was game over.

"Sasuke!" My hips thrust back and my knees buckled as a white heat exploded inside of me. My eyes squeezed shut and my jaw clenched, thick streams of cum shooting out and covering the wooden shelves below me. It almost seemed ironic that I just dirtied a shelf full of cleaning products, but that was my after-orgasm brain trying to make a lame joke that only I would know.

My mind caught up with me in a matter of seconds and I realized that Sasuke was still thrusting inside of me, trying to reach his own climax. I clenched around him, too sensitive to have him brushing against my prostate at the moment. The tightening of my muscles seemed to set him off, and the hand on my hip gripped me with bruising force.

He continued to drive his hips into me, though they became lazy, as he filled the condom. He pulled out, both of us hissing when he was met with a little resistance from my muscles to his over sensitized organ.

I leaned against the shelves for support, still catching my breath while he pulled off the condom and dropped it in the black garbage bag of a cleaning cart on the other side of the closet.

"I can't believe I slept with a married man…" I groaned, leaning my forehead against the shelf.

"Not quite." Sasuke said, tucking himself back in his pants and rolling down his sleeves.

I turned and looked at him, not caring about how dumb I must have looked with my confused expression and my pants around my ankles.

"I've already filed for a divorce, though it hasn't gone through yet. That's why I'm here alone tonight. Otherwise you would have had the 'pleasure' of meeting my 'wife'."

"Why didn't you tell me before? And you're still wearing your ring? I would have-"

"I'm still married, technically. I'll get rid of the ring once it's all over." He looked at me pointedly and crossed his arms, which only made me more self-conscious of my appearance so I bent over to pull up my pants. "Did having sex with a married man make it more erotic for you?"

"What? No! Sasuke, I can't believe you'd think- I was going to beat myself up over this! I can't even-" I nearly dropped my pants while trying to find the words to say. It was probably awful of me, and I was most likely going to hell, but I was relieved that Sasuke was getting a divorce. Before everyone points at me and calls me the bad guy, he _did _say that he was unhappy.

"She knew from the day of the wedding that I had slept with someone."

And then I did drop my pants. My eyes widened comically and my jaw hung open. "W-what? How?" I hadn't left a hickey, right? I don't think I kissed his neck, or any part of his body for that matter. Shit, I fucked up their marriage!

"She found scratch marks on the back of my shoulders on the night of our honeymoon." He seemed more amused than annoyed.

Shit, I had clawed at his back, hadn't I? "W-well I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't-"

He silenced me with a deep kiss, his hands finding purchase on my ass where they squeezed and massaged the cheeks. "You're too loud." He muttered, kissing me again. As the kiss deepened, he nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth just slightly, only to have a tongue force its way inside. I closed down on it and sucked and he moaned in approval.

We were both forced out of the moment by the door to the closet swinging open, my head jerking in shock to look at the woman standing in the doorway while Sasuke glared at the intruder.

"Oh, uh…" the girl didn't seem to know where to look and I groaned inwardly. I had completely forgotten about my date and now here she was, finding me in a closet with my pants around my ankles and in the arms of another man. Suddenly her chest didn't seem so fantastic to me when I had Sasuke's hands on my ass. "I…uh…wanted to let you know that I'm leaving, Naruto. So…bye." She slammed the door, which I thought was a little unnecessary.

"Friend of yours?"

"…She was my date tonight."

"Hn." He let go of me so I could get dressed again in an awkward silence. Or maybe I was the only one who thought it was awkward. Damn it, I hated when I over think things. "Since your date has gone home now, would you like to come back to my place?"

My head shot up and I gaped at him. "But your wife-"

"Is staying at her parents' house."

I looked at him incredulously. "You're not even living together and yet you still wear the ring?"

He gave me a blank stare and I could tell that he wasn't going to discuss the subject any further. I had the option to end this here and go on my merry way without ever having to deal with Sasuke again, or I could go home with him and perhaps build off what we started four months ago in a tool shed.

I figured I could take my chances.

* * *

><p><strong>So who wants to throw rocks at me for writing this abomination? Come at me, bro.<strong>

**I seriously feel like I should have just left it where it was. Because, like I said, it was originally a dream. And now this second part I just made up. It seems so fake.**

**And now it is 6 AM and I have yet to go to bed...what is with my life?**


End file.
